


Precious Little Things

by fandom_of_letters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_of_letters/pseuds/fandom_of_letters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel Winchester have been married for a year and a half when they get an unexpected surprise. Join Dean and Cas as they struggle through 9 months of pregnancy and the wonders of child birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I wanted to get the first chapter of this fic out to see how it would do so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave kudos and comments to let me know how you like it! Thank you and happy reading!

Dean groaned as he wheeled himself out from under a car. He felt nauseous again. He had already thrown up twice today. Given, he did feel a lot better afterward and could go back to work, but it just kept coming back. He carefully, slowly, hauled himself up and trotted towards the bathroom just in the nick of time. He hurled up the delicious sandwich that Cas had made him into the porcelain bowl. Unfortunately, it didn’t taste as good the second time as it did the first.   
Just as he was finished throwing up, Dean heard a knock at the door. Followed by a gruff voice.  
“I think you better go home for the day, son.” Bobby says, opening up the bathroom door. He hands Dean a glass of water and Dean gladly accepts, rinsing the bile out of his mouth. Bobby helps him off the floor and flushes the toilet.  
“There are cars waiting Bobby. I can’t just leave,” Dean protests. “Besides, I’m fine.”  
“Like hell you are. I’ll have Garth cover for you. I am calling your husband to come pick you up. I don’t want you behind the wheel. Plus, he can talk some sense into you. For now, go to the back room and lay down on the couch. If you so much as try and argue, so help me go Winchester.”  
“Can I at least get some of Ellen’s famous chicken noodle soup?” Dean puts on his best puppy-dog face, which is not as good as Sam’s and no where near Cas’s.  
“I’ll have Jo bring some over.” 

“Hey handsome,” Cas says softly. Dean peels his eyes open, blinking away the sleep. Cas presses a soft kiss into Dean’s temple and Dean melts into the touch. Cas always made Dean feel warm and fluffy inside.  
“Hey babe. Thanks for coming.”   
“Of course, Dean. Bobby told me you’re not feeling well?”  
“I just threw up a few times. No big deal.” Dean says, sitting up on the couch so Cas can sit next to him.  
“No big deal? How many times is a few?” The worry in Cas’s voice ever-present on his face. Dean reaches up and cups Cas’s jaw, stroking his bottom lip with his thumb. Cas visibly relaxes into the touch.  
“Babe, I’ll be ok, I promise. I’ve been through worse.”   
“How many times is a few, Dean?” Cas says, staring at Dean with those big blue eyes that he can’t seem to say no to.  
“Three, so far.” Dean says, Cas’s eye go wide again but Dean’s calm’s him down by touching their foreheads together.   
“I’m calling the doctor.” Cas says, making Dean groan. “I know you hate the doctor, but Dean, I want you to be healthy. You know everything I do is for you.”  
“I know. You’re probably right, too. We should go just to make sure it isn’t something serious.”  
“Thank you, Dean.” Cas says, rewarding Dean with a kiss. A knock at the door breaks them apart.  
“Knock, knock!” says the newcomer. “I brought soup!”  
“Hell, yeah!” Dean says, punching the air with his fist. “Jo, you’re awesome.”  
“I know!” she says smugly, handing Dean the warm bowl of soup. Dean immediately starts happily slurping at the soup, making Cas smile contently.  
“Thank you, Jo.” Cas says, smiling at her.  
“Yeah, no problem. I gotta get back to my shift at the Roadhouse. I just came to deliver soup!”  
“See you later, Jo.” Dean says around a mouthful of noodles.  
“Later, Dean. Get well soon! Mom sends her love!” Jo says as she heads out the door.  
“I’m going to call the doctor now, Dean. Will you be okay?”   
“I’m sick, not paralyzed, babe. I’ll be fine.” Dean says, earning a small chuckle out of Cas. He loved making Cas laugh, no matter how small the laugh, it made Dean feel good to know he made Cas happy.  
Dean still couldn’t believe this was his life. If you had asked him 7 years ago that he would be happily married, or even in a steady relationship at all he would’ve laughed right in your face. Before Dean met Cas, he had been an alcoholic living with his little brother in his tiny apartment just off of the Stanford campus. He would go out to a bar almost every night, get drunk off his ass, and fuck anything that would let him. Then, one day, Sam became so fed up and dragged Dean to Stanford’s annual job and club fair. There he met Cas. Cas was president of the award winning Chef’s club. Cas had won Dean over with the promise of pie and the most delicious hamburger Dean had ever tasted. It took a while for them to admit their feelings for each other, but once they did, they become inseparable. Cas convinced Dean to start studying at college and Dean moved into to Cas’s apartment. Two years later, Cas graduated, followed two years after by Dean. Cas with a degree in the culinary arts, and Dean with a degree in mechanical engineering. They decided to move to Sioux Falls, South Dakota, where Dean’s adopted father owns an auto shop. Both men quickly became successful, Cas opening a now five-star restaurant and Dean becoming the best mechanic that side of the Mississippi, winning awards for fixing up classic cars and entering them in shows. A year after their move, Dean proposed to Cas and have been happily married for a year and a half now. Needless to say, Dean is the happiest he’s ever been in his life and it all has to do with Cas.  
“The doctor said he can squeeze you in at 2:15 so we better head over there.” Cas says as he hangs up the phone.   
“Ok, we should go find Bobby and tell him what’s up.”  
“There’s no need. I talked to Bobby on the way in and told him I’d be taking you home anyway. Garth is already here and is doing a fantastic job according to Bobby.”  
“Ok, fine. Let’s go to the stupid doctor.” Dean grumbles. Cas helps Dean off the couch and towards Cas’s BMW. Cas knew Dean would complain if he had to ride passenger in the Impala and there was no way in hell he was letting Dean drive. Cas helped Dean into the passenger seats, despite protests that he could do it himself, then Cas climbed into the driver’s side.  
“Let’s go get you better, huh?” Cas says, smiling as Dean takes Cas’s hand in his.

It didn’t take long for them to get called back into a room. Once in a room, the nurse did all the usually things: blood pressure, temperature, had Dean pee in a cup, took a tally of his symptoms, blah blah blah. They waited about 15 minutes for the doctor.  
“Hello, I’m Dr. Sheppard,” the man says, shaking both Dean’s and Cas’s hands. “You must be the Winchesters. I’ve read your chart and I only have one question for you Dean.”  
“Ok, Doc. Shoot.” Dean says, nervously.  
“When was your last period?”  
“Uh, 8 weeks ago. I didn’t have one last month, but I’ve never been regular so…”  
“Well, Dean. I’m 99% sure you’re pregnant.” Dr. Shepard says. Dean takes a second before his brain realizes what the doctor just said.   
“I’m… pregnant…?” Dean looks at Cas to find he has the same mixture of excitement, fear, and confusion that Dean had on his face.  
“We analyzed the urine sample for bacteria but came back with a different, happier result. I’ll give you a do-it-yourself one if you want to be sure.”  
“No, no, I believe you… it’s just… surprising… I just got off of birth control a few months ago. I’ve been on it since I found out I was carrier. We thought it would take longer.”  
“Well, then your husband must be very fertile. Anyway, I am going order a sonogram just to do a check up. I’m not an OB/GYN but I regularly have these types of patients so I know what to do. At the end, I am going to recommend you guys make an appointment with one for a real check up. I know a good one that specializes in carriers if you want me to give you a suggestion.”  
“That would be great, Dr. Shepard, thank you.” Cas says. The doctor leaves the room, shutting the door with a soft click. Dean looks up at Cas with a huge grin on his face.  
“We are going to be daddies, Cas! It’s a little earlier than planned but that’s okay right?” Dean says, excitedly. Cas takes Dean’s hand and looks him dead in the eyes.  
“There is nothing more I’d rather do than start a family with you, Dean Winchester. I don’t care if we had waited four more years. As long as I’m with you I’m happy. I’m over the moon that you are pregnant, Dean.”   
“I love you so much, Cas.”  
“I love you too, Dean.” Cas replies giving Dean a slow, loving kiss.  
“Do you think it’ll be a boy or a girl?” Dean asks, rubbing his hands over his belly.  
“It’s to early to tell, Dean.”  
“I know, but what do you want it to be?”  
“I’ll be happy with whatever it is.”  
“Yeah, me too.” The doctor walks back in followed by a nurse wheeling a machine through the door.  
“Just to warn you, during your first few appointments we will have to use a probing sonogram. The baby will be too small to see on a regular one.”  
“In other words, you’re going to stick a cold rod up my ass.” Dean says, earning a laugh from everyone.  
“I wouldn’t use those exact words with my next patient, but yes. It will be a little awkward and just a tad on the uncomfortable side.”  
“Don’t worry, my husband is as tough as they come.” Cas says, squeezing Dean’s hand in reassurance.  
“I believe it. Here’s a gown, Dean. Go get changed while we go get the rest of the stuff. Then, we can get the first look at your child!”

The rest of the appointment when smoothly. Dean, uncomfortable as he was, made it through and they got to keep a black and white picture that showed a tiny bean shape that would soon be their kid. Dean was already in love with the tiny shape; he couldn’t stop staring at the picture. Again, he found himself wondering how he got to be here. And again, he couldn’t be happier for it.  
The doctor gave them a recommendation of Dr. Pamela Barnes as their OB and also said that if Dean’s morning sickness got worse, go on the BRAT diet, but for now the eat smaller meals more often as apposed to three large meals.  
“Want me to make you something? Oatmeal?” Cas asks as they get inside the apartment.  
“That would be great Cas. You’re the best.” Dean says as he pinned the picture on their corkboard by the door. Cas scurried into the kitchen as Dean went into the living room and got comfy on the couch. Dean stared at his stomach; there was no bump yet. Dean marveled over the fact that he was grown a little tiny human being there. It seemed like a dream and he pinched himself to make sure it wasn’t. Dean closed his eyes and let himself imagine what life with a kid would be like, his thoughts soon interrupted by the smell of oatmeal.   
Dean got up from the couch and made his way toward the kitchen. Cas was standing over the stove, stirring a pot. Dean crept up behind Cas and snaked his arms around his middle. Cas leaned back into the touch and hummed contently.  
“We’re gonna have a baby…” Dean whispered into his husband’s ear.  
“Yeah,” Cas whispers back, dreamily, “We’re going to be parents…”


End file.
